


Pinkie Promises

by TheLittelestCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittelestCrow/pseuds/TheLittelestCrow
Summary: When two soulmates meet its said that Lady Fate will cut their strings herself and allow the pair to carry on their own stories. For most people this is said to be the most important moment of their lives..... So how the hell did Hinata Shoyo manage to lose his without noticing a thing?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

It had appeared when he was only six months old, a red string wrapped around the base of his pinkie that trailed off to the tips of his toes and into the distance. At the time it was nothing more than a toy in his cott, an item that he could fiddle with as long as it kept him busy with nothing more or less to it. In fact; for the longest time it was no different from his teddy bears or his cheap animal figurines, but there was something about the red that danced upon the string that eventually won over the young Shoyo. It was the the sense of mystery that had initially lured him, formed from questions that he longed to ask but would not yet find the words to do so.

He could swear up and down that it was endless, and this was backed up by the time that he had chased the colour red until missing posters with his face were dotted all across the town. Instead of a defined end the young boy was faced only with an earful and a few extra locks on his bedroom door. Though, one would be foolish to assume that the young hooligan would be stopped by only a couple of locks in his quest for answers, and while he wasn’t able to answer the questions on his own he could certainly steal some hints from his mother. He would catch his the woman with her books on the patio everyday to ask her the same batch of questions, never once getting bored of the feeling that somewhere out there someone was waiting for him despite not knowing his name or face. A love like that was completely down to trust.. but Hinata trusted his heart in the hands of fate.

“Mum.. you said that my string is like the bow on my birthday presents right?” He asked, pausing quietly as he waited for a groan from the woman. On that day, however, he only heard a mild sigh as the tired mother once again tended to her child’s obsession in regards to the invisible strings that were directly attached to his heart.

“Yes dear,” she replied with a smile, placing a hand to his head and gently running his unruly curls beneath her palm as he awaited the next question. Like a cat he nuzzled his head closer to the warmth above him, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of someone being there with him in the moment. A gentle touch to the head was always something that could calm him down through anger or excitement.. as he began to trail away from his initial thoughts he hoped that his soulmate would give him plenty when he was down.

“Then...” he began, trailing off as the young boy tried to gather the right words to phrase it. “Would that make me the gift?” He asked, and despite his words there wasn’t a lick of cockiness to his voice. Because instead of asking “aren’t I amazing?” Mrs Hinata had realised within the first dozen times he asked the question that it actually meant “will I be enough?”

The elder Hinata could only be a spectator in the life of her son, she couldn’t know how happy his soulmate would be but she hoped that they would see him for him as he was. He was currently Hinata, the boy with the messy ginger hair that pointed in every directed and the boy with a smile so bright that he put the sun to shame. Anyone that came into contact with her ray of sunshine would be blessed.. she knew of that, but perhaps the same could be said about his partner too. It wasn’t a matter of _the_ gift, it was a matter of the two of them and what they would make together.

“It makes you both gifts,” she spoke after a long pause, smiling as her son looked up with a look or content to his eyes as he seemed satisfied with her answer. The air of contempt remained as he shuffled closer to his mother, resting a head on her laps as he curled in closer to her torso. She was aware that there was more than her son wanted to say.. but turning a head up and watching the clouds she simply enjoyed the silence in the moment. It certainly wasn’t something that came often with this little gremlin running around the house most hours. Then came the low pitched groan of her child.. and it seemed that he had finally figured out what he wanted to say.

“... I wanna meet them!” He whined, burrying his head into the fabrics of his mothers long skirt. The game of waiting would kill him before he became a player.. some people didn’t even meet their soulmates until.. eighty! The impatient youngster groaned at the idea of having to wait that long for the right person, he could already imagine himself with face covered in wrinkles and a head full of white hairs living in an apartment himself surrounded by a dozen cats. And in imagining the sad life that he had lay out for himself he was once again, more dramatic than any child had the rights to be.

“Mum do you known them?” He eventually asked, popping his head up and knitting his brows together as he did his best attempt to be serious. Like his father he wore his heart on his sleeve, and his emotions were often showcased through the various expressions of his face. The elder Hinata could read her child like the picture books that he loved so dearly, and running a hand through his head of gingers hairs she was forced to shake her head in response to his inquiry.

“No.. sadly not,” she admitted, watching as her son seemingly deflated into her lap. Of course, if she did know she would’ve told him.. but what would a name do for him if he can’t even match it to a face? Her son was young.. much too young to be thinking about marriage when he had not yet seen the change of six years.

“But you’ll meet her some day Hinata”  
she reminded him, giving a small peck to his dumpling like cheeks as he boredly fiddled with the string that easily grew caught between his fingers like a cats cradle. That was all he ever did, he wondered if somewhere far away his friend would feel a tug from where he would pull at string.

...

Looking back she had completely assumed the gender of his lover. It seemed that while pretty girls may enter the life of Hinata Shoyo.. none would stay as perminantly as the one with the same string wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading if you have made it this far.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this on a whim after a pretty cute dream that I had.. and I still have a couple more chapters that I’m currently holding captive as of now. I’m not sure if I’ll pin my updates week specific day in the week.. but with the shut down and everything I can assure you that I’ll be updating regularly.
> 
> Enjoy the kagehina when it comes,
> 
> ~Crow


	2. Meeting the great king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shoyo, how was your-“ she began, ready to congratulate or console her competitive son before being cut off by what her mum senses made out to be distress.
> 
> “M-MUM MY STRING IS GONE”

In the little green uniform that made him look like the reverse of a carrot, he had been scouting people left right and center All in favourite of one competition in particular. It was something that Mrs Hinata believed would be much more productive than a friendly rally with the old ladies, though amongst the children playing she was aware that there would be skill on those courts that her her boy would have never seen before. She wondered if he was ready.. if they were ready.. at the least she could be ready for them with a box of tissues and perhaps some snacks for their hard work.

She didn’t even know that he _liked_ volleyball until he had crashed through their front door panting only two of many words that he had wanted to say that day. “Little. Giant,” he had huffed, throwing his scarf asides and finding his mother just so he could exclaim those words to her face.

“I want to be like the little giant!” He had beamed.. and while she didn’t know just who this so called “giant” was.. they handed her son a candle of hope that burned so bright that his little face was tinted a shade of red from the determination. 

She later found out that he was a volleyball player that played for the team karasuno, a school that wasn’t too far away from where they lived and wasn’t the super selective type like Shiratoriwaza either. She couldn’t begin to name all of the “cool” positions like her son could, but if it made him happy she would support him all the way.

Friendly faces would pop into the Hinata household from time to time wearing their schools PE uniform, and it didn’t take long for the mother to gather than Hinata was starting his own volleyball club at the school. Really.. if he had asked she would have booked him into lessons, but her son had always been free like that of a bird and if he wanted to do something he would do it by his own way. She had been anticipating his match for almost a month now.. and only earlier in the morning had she sent him off with a larger than normal packed lunch and plenty of hugs and kisses to last him through the day.

The clock was ticking, and in her office at work she wondered how his match was going. She wouldn’t need to wonder too long as by the end of the day the two of them would reconnect over some dishes of his favourite meal. 

One.. two.. three..

  
The day was over just like that and before she knew it her small frame was in the door ready to greet her son.

“Shoyo, how was your-“ she began, ready to congratulate or console the oddly competitive boy before being cut off by what her mum senses made out to be distress.

“M-MUM MY STRING IS GONE”


	3. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed that a couple of sets wasn’t the only thing stolen from Hinata during his first(and last) match of middle school.

The eyes of a strategist are keen, they pick up even the smallest details and for that reason they tend to stay hidden as they evaluate certain abilities of other kids around them. Hinata happened to be the one that the team were depending on to have this pair of eyes.. but seeing as the carrot top could barely tie his own laces, they weren’t surprised at all when the cotton heads biggest concern was the size of the hall.

It wasn’t even the fact that the trip from the floor to the ceiling would be a 6,700 yen cab ride, it was vast increase of quality that caused the playing courts to be so polished that the grounds were as good as mirrors. He was.. taken aback to say the least, one could tell as much from the way that his lips had permanently parted in awe. Hinata couldn’t quite tell the difference between excitement and nerves, both made him feel tingly and a little giddy.. but the rush of emotions that went through his body began to cause a dull ache in his stomach that caused him to hunch over ever slightly. He was quick in turning on his heels and recognising that a trip to the bathroom wouldn’t hurt.

The bathrooms, Hinata would learn, were the most dangerous areas of the gymnasium.  And no.. it wasn’t anything to do with the porcelain seats or the sinks that accompanied them, it was the people that you would be forced to greet at such close proximities. He had no problems exiting, holding onto his stomach as he muttered words such as “come on” and “you got this” to the organ as he departed from the toilets with a hand to his stomach. His eyes were glued to the floor, mainly from the arch in his back caused by the intense pain within his stomach, and soon he found that his head had collided with a surface much too soft to be the wall.

It was warm actually.. and very blue, he stumbled back with an apology already decorating his lips but it was caught in his throat as he was met with the icy glare of this competitions king of the court. Not much was said during the exchange.. Hinata had heard him shout at his team mates enough times to imitate him but it seemed that when it came to just another stranger he went easy on them. Maybe he pitied him too much to talk to him. Hinata was.. an okay volleyball player, he could keep a ball in the air for longer than a non volleyball player. But in the eyes of someone like Kageyama Tobio he paled when it came to accomplishments, and as he turned a head up his eyes burned as they spoke volumes of fear and determination. They locked eyes and Hinata had figured that his message had wordlessly been sent, slipping past the great king and giving one more apology as he clasped his hands together and hastily returned to the members of his team. As he left, he left behind a dazzled king who was seemingly fidgeting with his fingers, turning his hand backwards and forwards as though an ant was moving it’s tiny legs across his skin. A nervous habit perhaps? Regardless it really wasn’t any of Hinatas business.

————

There was one team that no one wanted to play first.. and it was just Hinatas luck that the absolute rookies were first in line to the slaughterhouse. He could see his friends shaking ever so slightly as they got into their positions, wondering for just a moment of someone had kidnapped his team members and replaced their legs with jelly. He would’ve made a joke to lighten the mood.. but really he fighting his own battle against nerves too. 

The actual contents of the game had passed him by like a blur. Ma always told him that he could get anywhere with that determination of his.. but could he? Could passion really overrule talent now or ever? 

During the match he threw his body around the court as though he was made from but even if he chased the ball like his life depended on it.. nothing seemed to be working. There  was a wall that loomed over him when he flew, and for the first time in his life he felt.. small. The other team seemed smug about the concept of a short ace.. he thought he would prove them wrong.. thought that his vertical was high enough but it simply wasn’t. Not if he wanted to see over the wall and view the court.

So he kept climbing.. and climbing.. and climbing.. over that wall until finally there was an opening- one that caused his body to move at a speed that could rival teleportation. The set was wonky.. but the ball drove its way through the air nonetheless and for the first time he could see the court clearly. Time froze as he figured that finally.. maybe he would be able to get a point worth talking around as he slapped the ball into focus. But it was out.. of course it was out.. just inches away from the line as though it was taunting him withthe wave of a flag dismissing the last piece of hope that he had had for that match.

His teammates had long given up.. and so had the others, their fate was already set in stone. So why.. why didn’t he want to give up yet?

He knew why, it was that setter that shared the same determination as he that continued to bark at the students of Kitagawa like they were his dogs. And perhaps that was what drove him on to continue playing until the last moment with a sense of pride, because at least one person in the world seemed to sense him as a threat. A mild threat... but the ravenette had had the respect to continue treating him as a worthy opponent.. and one day he swore he would be.

The loss.. he would like to say he took it well but the tears that fell from his eyes in clumps suggested otherwise. As they got into line to show gratitude for the match, it was only he and Kageyama that had not yet made it back. The ugly crier simply sniffled, wiping a tear before pointing to the setter whose legs were locked into the court like a victim to wet concrete. He had only one thing that he needed to say.. and it was that next time he would beat him. He didn’t care how or when.. but one day the carrot top would play with the same level of confidence as the stunned Male before him.

The genius setters train of thoughts were slightly different, and he was unsubtle in his disappointment at the fact that an ace as swift as he had to belong to such an incompetent team. What he would give to have someone like him as his ace.. at the thought of of all he gritted his teeth and before he could stop himself the words “Why did you waste these three years?” were spat from his mouth amongst other things that were quickly hushed by his team mates.

Hinata couldn’t remember how he had responded after that bold statement, or how his legs managed to carry him back to the line after that crushing defeat.

But none of that mattered.. nothing that happened after that did.. not even when he screamed at Kageyama for the second time in less than half an hour.

Because at the base of his pinkie.. there was simply nothing. He now wore a normal hand belonging to someone that had met their soulmate.

** But when? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading if you’ve made it this far! I’ve barely written past the first episode of haikyuu but I promise that the pace will only quicken from here.
> 
> I realised that this fic may be.. a lot longer than I was expecting. But- eh, more material for me to write I guess.
> 
> Enjoy the Kagehina, hope that Easter has treated you well (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)
> 
> ~ Crow


	4. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretending that something didn’t happen is not quite the same as it not happening

His mother had taken the loss of her ribbon exceptionally well, she told him that she could stare for hours at the naked skin on her finger knowing that finally she wouldn’t be alone. Hinata, however, did not follow in her footsteps. In fact he refused to acknowledge the fact that it had left his finger by stealing some string with her sewing kit and tying it to his pinkie.

“There!” he thought, attaching an entire roll of red string to his finger as it reached similar lengths to one that spent his childhood with him. “I didn’t lose my string at all! It’s right here. Right in front of me. No way am I losing this again!” He had said to himself, winding it up so that he wouldn’t trip too badly over this mess of red that got all over his clothes. He wondered where he would hide all the excess string.. in a bag maybe? But.. how would he play volleyball? The questions were short lived before his mother had returned home and promptly stopped another trip to the emergency room. Call them.. mum senses if you will, but the eldest Hinata always seemed to know when her boy was troubled and how he would act on it.

The sight of his bare hand was a scary one.. of course his left hand looked identical but that really wasn’t the point. There had been a change.. a pretty major one.. and he had no idea who or what caused it!

———

Autumn soon came around, coating the trees in colours of orange with specks of yellow that danced upon the leaves. Change had come around like a lion.. and for Shoyo it meant the beginning of a new year and his new life at the school known to him as Karasuno. Home to the little giant. He would admit he was nervous... or excited? He still couldn’t tell the difference between the two, but that didn’t matter as the easily distracted boys attention moved swiftly onto the clothes he was wearing.

The military styled uniform was a little stiff, especially around the armpits, and the ace wouldn’t be practicing volleyball in this outfit anytime soon. But it was a bleak colour.. something that would contrast nicely against..

... He looked left and right, checking to see that his mother was not looking and when it was confirmed that the Hinata Households door had been shut he whipped out a piece of red from his pockets with a special type of grin that was reserved for only his stupidest actions. The string in question was relatively short, once wrapped around the base of his pinkie it would barely go past his wrist so all he had to do was stick a hand in his pocket whenever there were teachers nearby.

Did he need to pretend that he still had his string..? Of course not, but it was a comfort thing and something that he believed would bring him luck on his first day.

—————-

Classes were much harder than in middle school, and the young crow thought that his head would explode if he had to do anymore maths on the first day. To put it nicely, academic subjects had never been a strong suit of his and good grades were most certainly not the reason that he found himself in karasunos PE uniform.

No.. what he really sought out to wear was that black and orange uniform that looked as thought it was made just to fit on his petite body. He would wear and show it off like a model on the runway when he got it, all he needed was to be admitted into the team and his journey started right with the schools gym. It was large, much larger than the one at Yakigaoka junior school, and the floors were so shiny that the young crow coupe see his own reflection through it. Turning a head up he could.. he could almost smell the reminants of the little giant inside this hall.. maybe if he looked hard enough he would even be able to stand in his hero’s footsteps.

... ah that was, a little weird he would admit. He shook his head, slapping his cheeks and entered in as he reminded himself that he could be cool as just Shoyo. Hinata Shoyo.. that was who he was, and there would never be another one of him. He would swear it, so everyone else with the surname Hinata should best watch out!

This ace right here was going to become something great one day, and maybe on the way he’ll grow a title better than that of the great king that he had seen on the court so long ago. He longed to go against the boy again.. to show him that he had done something with this time..

To show him that he became stronger. And the thought of doing that was enough to kee him running until his lungs could take it no more.. however his end goal happened to be that same body with the cold stare who happened to wear the same PE kit as he.

Wait.

He paused, watching as the Ravenette lifted into the air like a bird mid flight as his hands and body began to brace for contact with the ball. His body was arched, and those eyes held the same intensity as they had done in middle school.. but something had changed. In the silence, away from his teammates, the great king seemed calm for the first time.

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Im still not sure how this whole updating thing works.. I accidentally set it so that I last updated it on the 12th which sent me into a little bit of a frenzy.
> 
> Thanks for reading it if you’ve gotten this far! And sorry if I end up deleting this chapter again ;-;


	5. A pair of idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has to wait another three years to face off against the great king in a match

There was a thought that had not yet bloomed in his head.. one consisting of the fact that he should recognise the figure before him. It was like an itch.. something that pulled at his admittedly small brain as he was left to wonder what it wanted.

Like a seed it grew with every feature on the boys face that he recognise, starting from the black hairs that prickled from the back of his next to those eyes that seemed to be hiding the entire ocean behind them. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen someone like this before but he did look awfully like the great king.

In fact...

There was a **“kaboom”** inside the works of his head as the realisation sprouted. The exactly second that he assigned name to memory a total of five words were shot from his lips. “What are you doing here?” He asked, allowing his surprise to ripple around the room until they had finally reached the ravenette that hid himself in the center. 

He came down, not yet responding to the question and the only thing that Hinata could recognise on his face was confusion.. followed a volleyball that quite forcefully bopped his nose.

There was too much going on in Hinatas head to process anything besides the sounds of the ball rolling across the court. Kageyamas lips were moving but that didn’t change the fact that he was talking to a human sized wall. Not that Hinata was overly fussed about hearing anything that he had so say but the words “I recognise you” earned something akin to excitement from him.

Hinata wasn’t exactly the easiest person to forget for a number of reasons, but he was certainly surprised that he had stayed in the setters mind for that long. Between the two of them their heads Nah we’ll be filled by volleyballs, it was a miracle that they were able to recognise each other’s. He started to feel a little calmer, wondering if maybe his highschool rival could become his team mate or.. even a friend. Sure he was getting ahead of himself but Kageyama didn’t seem _that_ bad.

“Im Hinata Shoy-“ he had been cut off by the other who had talked at the same time as he, trailing off as he wondered just what the hell the other had to say that he couldn’t have said in the silence. That was one of many mistakes that he would make on that day.

The other had taken his time to remember Hinata, allowing the feeling dissapointed return to him as he remembered what a waste of talent had been packed into Yukigaokas ace. Really.. something that didn’t use it well didn’t deserve to have reflexes nor stamina like that. “You’re the klutzy piece of shit,” he stated coldly, his words could have admittedly been phrased nicer as Hinata looked on the verge of tears upon receiving that but his thoughts were out in the air regardless.

The carrot top had braced himself to fight with fists not words.. and he would admit he who was a little bruised from something as absentminded as that. “Oi- ive improved a lot since then..” he muttered, pointing a finger at Kageyama as though he had just been caught amidst a bank heist. “And like I said. I’m gonna best you. Which- was my plan and all but you’re kinda here now.”

He groaned as his plans to defeat the great king crumbled before him, ignoring that for the entirety of his time speaking that the setter hadn’t responded even once. “What are you even doing here? I was supposed to kick your ass!”

Well.. that at least promoted a reaction from him, Kageyama was seemingly annoyed to say the least as he admitted his rejection into Shiratorizawa. There wasn’t much else to say as a murderous look crossed his features but at the least it was his turn to ask questions if they happened to be going there. “And if we’re doing to ask questions. What’s that stupid thing on your finger, a good luck charm” he asked in reference to the red that stuck out against the black of his trousers like a sore thumb.

“Well yea.. lucky charm I guess. It’s my string- duh” he said, a little to confidently to have been faking the existence of the said thing. He tilted a head as he wordlessly questioned why the ravenette cared so much about it, readjusting the red string so that it would sit more comfortably around his pinkie.

It was at that moment that Kageyama felt like he’d been thrown into one of his maths problems because nothing was matching up. For a number of reasons:

1\. The string had an end. A definite end thag he saw sticking out from the base of his pinkie.  
2\. He could see the string.  
3\. Hinata didn’t seem to care about that apparent fact.  
4\. His string had long fallen which meant that Hinata was not his soulmate.  
5\. The string looked marginally fatter than the one he remembered having

Did it cross his mind that Hinata could be wearing a fake one? Once or twice but the concept never stuck around because quite frankly.. who would?

The boy brought an olive hand to his face and turned it as though there was a message for him on the back of his palm, searching for traces of the red string that had gone missing only months ago. He was quiet as the members of Karasunos volleyball team began to roll in, noting how Hinata immediately froze up and looked to them with a look of awe written over his features. Well... he certainly hadn’t been greeted like that.

“Oi kid- whats that thing on your finger?” Came a gruff voice that belonged to the upperclassmen with the buzz haircut and the ugly snarl. He seemed to lean towards and curl his teeth in an attempt to instil fear into the newbies.. and while it was certainly effective on Hinata, Kageyama found himself indifferent to his tactics. “You get attacked by a kindergartener on the way here?” He asked teasingly, pulling yet another face until the tallest of the trio had grabbed him by the hood and picked him up like a cat would do to her kittens. The hand belonged to someone that they would lean to know as Daichi.. though of course in the moment he was simply the team’s captain and one of the third years.

Among them the smallest of them bowed in apology of his friends and gently hit the the baldy over the head. “Tanaka you’re scaring them,” he scolded, turning back his attention to the younger ones and greeting them with a smile.

Kageyama was uncharacteristically silent.. maybe someone had broken him, though in that usually empty head of his he was able to process that hinatas sheibg was indeed a fake.

The cogs of his brain went back into play and he resumed his feud with Hinata, caring not that they were now in the company of three impressionable seniors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally pressed post for this chapter halfway through proof reading.. sorry if there are mistakes in trying to get to them as fast as I can!
> 
> Im hoping to develop their relationship more in the chapters to come, and I’ve fluff on the way so once again.. enjoy the kagehina in its earliest stages


	6. The worst sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk and food. That was all that Kageyama needed for lunch.. everything else was just unecessary extras.
> 
> So how..? How did an entire person become another asset to his lunchtimes?

It was during one of his many literature classes in middle school that Kageyama had been asked to describe what he hated to hear most.

Examples given to help them on their task were that of nails on a chalkboard or the sounds of babies crying.. but none of those particularly irked Kageyama or got under his skin in the way that it seemed to do for others. No.. there was certainly one other sound that made him want to pull his hair out or smash his head into a wall when he heard it.

It was the sound of the volleyball falling to the floor. And one would think that in playing a game that’s points were scored by doing just that he wouldve grown used to it... but they would be wrong. Because Kageyama could tell the difference between a ball being hit and an opportunity being wasted.

How could he describe it.. what else did it sound like besides from a dissapointed thump as the ball came down onto the court?

Well..

... It sounded like the absence of footsteps, followed by a groan or two from the members of his team. Two things that Kageyama had admittedly grown used to in his time with Kitagawa.

But Hinata was on the court it was like the boy placed a pair of warm mufflers over Kageyamas ears.. because he never heard it. Passing to him was so.. easy, simply because he **wanted** the ball. And as a setter that was used only because there was no one better.. it was a feeling that he had missed having on the court.

It certainly wasn’t something that he had expected from a six person game of volleyball that may or may not have been caused by the two of them quite literally snatching the headmasters wig.

So why..

**.. why did it feel like he was watching the sun rise whenever Hinata flew?**

Hit.. after hit.. after hit they continued to score with this newfound sync.

They didn’t even care that they had “hated” each other previously. They were lost in the heat of a good game and all that they knew was that they needed each other then and there.

The two freaks made for a decent duo to the amusement of Karasunos captain.. and while the other three strangers were good they didn’t seem to greet the same determination that bounced off every one of their spikes.

Among other things he was glad to have wiped the grin off four eyes. To him that was all that mattered in their game of pride.

He returned home that day, not only late but too deep in thought.

————-

Waiting for him with a bowl of his favourite curry was his mother, a tall and lean woman whose hands were pressed firmly to her hips as she greeted her son.

“Why are you home so late?” The question had been asked but Kageyama made no move to process it. In fact, he hadn’t even heard it due to the train of thoughts that had just about crashed into a wall and lost all its passenger.

the two exchanged looks as he quietly sat down, replaying the events of the match again and again as he tried to place a name to the feeling that brewed in his chest. Excitement? Was that it?

he didn’t exactly have much time to answer before he had been gently shaken by the calloused hands off his father. “It would be nice if you responded to your mother. Did something happen?”

Tobio opened his lips, muttering a range of things but one that stood out in particular caused the entire room to fall silent . “... He hit my ball”

There was a look of amazement that crossed the boys blueberry eyes, and due to the practice that the two had done after he had certainly worked a sweat which contributed to a gentle flush on his cheeks. This did not contribute well to the understanding that was to come.  
  
He wasn’t considering the things that left his mouth. He rarely did.

The sound of porcelain smashing against their wooden floor was enough to draw his attention towards his mother who had previously been piling rice into her bowl. She looked... mortified? Confused?

but why?

It then occurred to the simple setter..

.. that they would infer what he said in a way that did not involve volleyballs.

“No-“ he began, rising from his chair as the journey to getting back his dignity began on rough footing.

—————-—

Milk and food. That was all that Kageyama needed for lunch.. everything else was just unecessary extras.

So how..? How did an entire person become another asset to his lunchtimes?

In the day’s that Sugawara was absent the carrot top tended to bug Kageyama and eventually with time it just became the norm.

The two shared approximately two brain cells, and Kageyama was a firm believer that spending more time with the cotton head would turn theirs to negative. That was evident by the English spelling test that they had just failed, resulted in rant from the bird like boy that had scored an impressive 0/30.

“I didn’t even get one point! You’d think they’d be nice and give me one mark for realiZe. Z and S are practically the same right?” Hinata was too angry to take a bite of his own lunch and much too lazy to take the retest that had been offered during the next lunch. Kageyama had.. little sympathy when it came to this idiot.

“Hinata..” he began, grasping the test that was dotted with red crosses and flipping it over to display the one and only mark that he was upset by.

“Are We learning English or American?” He simply asked, raising a brow as he took a sip from his carton and watched as the others face animate into anger.

“Oi! You’re supposed to be on my side  
you got it wrong too!” Like a child, his cheeks were puffed out and in times of anger his face seemed to grow tinted with the shade of red. It was an expression that seemed to grow more endearing with every time he saw it.

It was then that he felt the need to correct his friend, giving a smug smile as he handed the other his paper. It wasn’t much to brag about.. but he did hit **singular** and double digits on the final score. “Actually, my partner gave me the point”

A small punch came his way, which prompted one of his own to the back of Hinata prickly hairs. Like kittens they play fought by shoving and knocking each other over. They could throw in as many threats as they wanted but the two knew that there would never be any intentional bruises or scaring.

“A-asshole!”

“Idiot.”

Really he didn’t know he kept him around.. maybe because on the off occasion his compliments would sent a warmth to him like no other.

Well.. he certainly got him saying stupid things such as “as long as I’m here you’re invicinble”.. that counted for something at the least.

The other was still crying over his terrible mark.. really one would think that he’d be used to it by this point. Kageyama simply sat back and observed the other in his sorrow.

There was one thing that he still didn’t understand, and it was the fake string on his pinkie. He wore it during matches too. Heck, it had recently fallen from his finger which caused him to trip and stumble. It seemed like nothing but a minor inconvenience really. Kageyama could’ve understand it at all.

“Ive been meaning to ask but. Do you have a thing for violating the school dress code? Is that what your fingers about?” He eventually asked, setting asides his carton and curiously looking towards the shorter boy.

He was met with a confused and mildly offended stare. Of course Hinata wasn’t a model student but nothing about him screamed delinquent or rebel. “No! Why would I-“

He would’ve protested more but in the moment the dumbass realised that actually.. that sounded kinda cool. Much cooler than his initial reason for having a fake string anyway. And retracing back on his steps he shook up the statement and began to agressive nod his head.

“Yea! I like to violate the school dress code! Because I’m.. cool?” The hesitation was a clear indicator that he was making it up as he went along.. but it was enough to prompt a small chuckle from the lips of Kageyama. Hinata and cool were not two words that he often put together. Not that they weren’t a combo that could work but the whole concept was so stupid that he couldn’t help but hold his sides to stop them from splitting.

The carrot top looked kinda hurt by his reaction. He was an ace and so.. by default he was as cool as could be. Right?

“Stop laughing! Im cool. That’s- that’s not hard to believe.”

_The king did not, in fact, stop laughing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really exited to post chapter seven, I finally managed to get some angst into the story! 
> 
> For now enjoy some character development between the two idiots though~


	7. His reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was the real reason that you came to Karasuno?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be running out of chapter names

At first the team dynamic had been.. as stable as a chair with two legs. The four newcomers had complimented each other like toothpaste to orange juice... and of course the dynamic duo didn’t help with that at all.

Then Nishinoya stormed in like a powerhouse, happy for approximately five minutes until he noticed the absence of the ace.

And finally was the one member that their short libero vowed he would never play without.. Asahi the gentle giant of Karasuno. One wouldn’t believe it but, with time they grew into the company of each other like family.. and so maybe that was why Hinata was so anxious over the idea of not getting into this team.

He had been jittery for the whole day.. like how he got when he would drink a whole cup off coffee on impulse.. in fact he was so bumpy that one could mistake his excitement for pee shivers which- unfortunately one of his teachers did.

The bell rang and Hinata ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, darting through the corridors to the dismayal of the student council as a collection of teachers as he effectively teleported towards the gym. Kageyama had the same rough idea.. greeting the much shorter boy halfway through the journey which inevitably progressed into a race between the two. Huffing and puffing they collapsed into the building, beginning training again as per usual and at the end of the day it was time to see whether or not they’d receive the uniform.

They had made the cut.. of course they had. And holding the Karasuno kit marked in bold with the letter “10” to its back Hinata hugged his shirt like it was the winning lottery ticket. Kageyama was.. a little less affectionate with his, but unlike Hinata he didn’t have ties with the uniform nor the name. Really.. this just meant that he wouldn’t have to wear bibs at their practice matches anymore, which fell nicely before their first visit to the training camps as a team.

One of many that they would visit now that the karasuno crows finally had their wings.

——————

The camp was interesting.. Kageyama had been to a fair amount in his time but it was more than aparent that it was Hinatas first time in these areas.

The day came and went, blown out like a candle and held up by the moon as the crows had respectively: played, eaten and then bathed for the night.

The setter had thought that he would get a good nights sleep.. he really did, he had laid down with his stomach full and body tucked beneath the warmth duvets that covered his futon and with the comfort of all those that surrounded him he thought that he would settle well. But perhaps asking the brain to co operate with his happiness was a task too much for it as as the “dream” that crossed his mind was nothing besides unpleasant.

—————

“... whats the real reason that you want to go to Karasuno instead of Aoba Johsai?”

Kageyama was never meant to go to Shiratorizawa. With his whole heart he had wanted to.. but between him and his family they knew well enough that his test scores wouldn’t work in his favour.

That was where his backup school came into plan.. an academy known as Aoba Johsai where one of the seniors that he had always looked up to played.

There were other members of his team going too.. not that he cared an awful amount about them but they would be... comfort?

To say his mother was surprised when he changed his mind to Karasuno last minute was an understatement.. she knew next to nothing about the school and honestly she wasn’t sure if her son knew much about it either. So she had asked, approaching the subject gently as all great listeners should, but no amount of sugarcoating would stop her from hitting a nerve. It was a question that stuck with him like a grain of sticky rice in ones hair.. one that clung on to him and prompted dreams such as this...

... he was back to the last set of his middle school carrer. It had been photographed.. of course it had. A groups of one or two people braced themselves for the moment that he would bend his elbows and leap into the air, positioning the camera to his back as the ball came flying to his direction.

And.. like they and he had predicted, no one came to his aid leaving the match to end on a sour note as all losses tended to do.

Then that’s when he heard it.. words of venom followed by a disingenuous hand to his shoulder. “Nice one king,” their middle blocker whispered.. and just like that he knew that they were all blaming HIM for the events that had happened. It was a stark contrast to his own mind where everyone was the problem.. but regardless it was the last straw before he had grabbed his lazy wing spiked and lashed out once more.

“You could’ve gotten that. But here they are. Blaming me. Why don’t you just work HARDER?” he grimaced, and for the first time on court the setter let out his frustrations through court. He hated being in a team environment, he hated them. But to play a game of volleyball he needed them as they needed him.

Despite all this.. a small part of him wondered why he had to be like this. Why he had to be.. mean as they called him.

Another pair of hands had to tackle him to free their friend, and he was met with the fist of Kindachi who happened to be another regular when it came to his offence.

“Oi king. Your reign is over so piss off why don’t you?” He asked tiredly, turning to look at the other members that wore similar faces to the dirty one he was wearing.

It was then that Kageyama realised that he was speaking on their behalf.

“You want to know why you’ve never been a valued member of our team? It’s because we’ve been fed up with you since day one. You’re egocentrical and you never fail to let us down with your attitude. I hope your happy in your new school, take the title and wear it like the arrogant asshole you are.”

from that he was able to recall many things.. but it was only in the moment that the king realised that not once did any of them consider him a friend.

Friend.. the word was foreign on his toungue in the present day.

He didn’t blame them for not wanting to be the dreaded f word with him.. not at all.

And like that he had been left alone to cry just a little bit longer.

But then a voice came from the distance, it was Hinatas- the cotton head whose presence didn’t belong at all in this memory. With a cheesy smile his smaller partner jumped up to wipe at one of his tears and in the uniform that they shared he said only a few words.   
  


“You can pass to me.. because Im here now! Even if no one was there before”

————-

He was unsettled to say the least, rising in cold sweat and looking around at the sleeping bodies that surrounded him. 

Why did.. why did his brain have to do that?

Holding his head in his hands he shook himself, wondering how he had managed to twist the memory in such way. Yes those were.. words that the carrot top had said to him but they were said because- because the ace was greedy and he wanted as many spikes as his little arms could take. His heart hadn’t done it in the moment.. so why was his own beating like a drum now?

He needed to cool down.. he was uncomfortably warm and some tissues for the red tint or his eyes would work miracles. Touching the wetness around his eyes he realised he had been crying.

How did Hinatas stupid face make him forget that? 

No.

The setter shook his head, thoughts like that weren’t something that he needed so late at night. 

His strides grew faster with purpose as he made his way through the hall, and coming the other way as he exited the bathroom was the one person that he admittedly wanted to see most.

Hinata didn’t exactly walk with grace, someone could probably hear the spring in his step from the distance that Kageyama was at, but he was tired and perhaps that was why his senses had seemingly dulled. With the force of an ox during mating season, the tall setter sent his friend flying backward and crashing against the wood of the inns floor.

From his position on the floor there were a couple of things that he could identify. Mainly the person that had knocked him over, but what really concerned him was the pair of slippers that looked to be... volleyball themed?

He would admit.. something that cheesy deserved a low snicker from his lips as he looked up to greet the owner of these gems. “Psssh, you play so much volleyball that your feet turned into one!” he chuckled lightly, getting back on his feet no sooner than the words had been spoken and having the energy to tease his friend despite the ungodly hour.

At a better time, he would’ve defended those shoes that had been gifted to him from his grandparents. But as of now he really could not be bothered to explain their value to the red head, nor argue with him for suggesting that they were anything less than brilliant. He was just.. tired.. 

“Hinata Im not in the mood” was really all he could say in the moment, and it was in then that the moonlight reflected against the excess tears that had pooled by the corners of his eyes.

“Shit. D-did i do that?” Was the first thought that crossed the aces simple mind as he rose from his sore bosom and genuinely apologised. It wasn’t that this was unusual for their banter but.. maybe he had hit close to home? Regardless he was quick to retract on his statement. 

“Oh- Ah I didn’t mean it like that. They’re cool I swear- like me.. or maybe cooler. Gucci’s got nothing on-“

Kageyama stopped him.. god his voice was making him even more tired and placing a hand over the boys lips he slumped towards to rest a head on his shoulder. Everything felt like a lucid dream.. his body certainly didn’t feel like his own and he hoped to God that it was.

Hinata may have just screamed had the setter not cupped his mouth.. because this was a very

How could he say it..?

Non Kageyama thing to do? He had always come across as quite cold and honestly.. Hinata had thought that at this stage a high five was a little beyond what they had.

Though, Regardless of circumstance, he wasn’t one to shrug off a warm hug. Perhaps this was a new species of Kageyama that came out only in the lateness or night. 

Softgeyama?

Heh, that would certainly join his ever growing collection of nicknames for the partner that’s forehead fit almost too perfectly in the curve of his shoulder.

“...Just be quiet” the ravenette murmered, sensening that, as always, Hinata had something to say.

Their bodies weren’t exactly touching.. in fact Hinata had purposefully left a distance big enough to fit Nishinoya in the space between, but his soft hands provided a warmth that went through the setters body like a bowl of soup on a cold winters day. He could feel parts of Hinatas string flopping over the skin of his arm and across his back.. part of him wanted to ask again what the hell was up with it.

But he was tired.. much too tired to question actions that he doubted had logical motives behind them. 

Kageyama wasn’t a fan of hugs.. he  hadn’t intended to be hugged in the slightest. But if he were to admit that the smaller boy were good at anything.. hugs would most certainly be up there.

....

He didn’t know how.. but eventually he found himself back in his futon despite having never gone to the bathroom. Not that any of that mattered, he returned back as though nothing had happened and quietly flopped onto his sheets.

That left only Hinata who was two beds away, with his cheeks coated in a light shade of red and small hands tightly gripping his duvet.

**.. what was that? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! My workloads starting to increase which means that.. I won’t be able to post everyday now.
> 
> I’ll still be posting regularly, though I’m not sure how orderly I’ll be with my posting schedule.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think this was my longest one and I had lots of fun with it!


	8. He who does “not” like hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama remembered next to nothing about the previous night...
> 
> ... The same couldn’t be said about Hinata.

While training camps are an easy way to build bonds with team, the course of friendship ran for the setter as smoothly as a jar of chunky peanut butter. It was after his fifth visit to one where he started to treat these things as a way to develop **his** skills and nothing else, so one could say that he was familiar with the certain changes that came around after these.

He wasn’t the observant type, but in keeping to himself he naturally learnt new pieces of information through shutting up and not being yelled at for once. Change was a defininite one for everyone besides himself, and in coming to this one he had hoped it would help his carrot top blossom.

Kageyama knew that for a fact that the dork viewed him as the highest standard that there was of volleyball. It was an odd thought considering that the setter didnt have enough fingers to count all his imperfections on, but if the other were to look up to him with that level of intensity then he wasn't inclined to stop him. For selfish reasons of course. It made his chest swell with pride at the fact that someone had noticed the hours that he put into volleyball.

Though as much as he enjoyed the attention, he would admit that on some days it left him a little overwhelmed and flustered.

Regardless... Hinata was expected to begin mirroring much more experienced players like the upperclassmen Kuroo and Yaku. But there was a certain change that he wasn’t expecting at all. One that he wasn’t sure if he entirely appreciated.  
—————————

The first time that he had noticed this slight change was when he had stopped to tie his laces during one of their breaks.

He was on the bench, a yellow bottle of water by his side and a towel by the other as he rested to evaluate his own play. The setters expression while his head was in the clouds wasn’t exactly what he would call glum, but there was a certain way that he knitted his brows together that others could interpret as irritation. Hinata happened to be one of those people, and popping out or no where the carrot top placed a hand to the arch of his back.

The contact was sudden causing Kageyama to jolt, however his apparent flinching was ignored by yet another slap of the aces hand and, with that motion, he realised that he was being... pat on the back?

Well it was nice to know that he wasn’t being slapped, but turning a head to face the spiker he couldn’t exactly express amusement, “What was that?”

“Comfort, dumbass”

“What?” That single word wasn’t nearly enough to properly express his confusion or mild annoyance but Hinata was able to get a rough hint from his tone regardless.

The ace took a step back, unsubtle in his distancing as he was wary of a fist that could go flying at any time. “Well you always look so-“ he paused to flatten the spikes of his hair and grimace in a way so exaggerated that the expression made his features look cartoonish. “You always look like you could use.. a hug, or something like that!”

His words were bold as usual and Kageyama was quick to dismiss his offer before rising and returning to the others so that practice for him may start.

“I don’t need one.”

——————————-

The second time was during lunch where the setter had drunk one glass too many of milk and as a consequence was too bloated to eat at the usually high speeds that he did. The sounds of chopsticks scraping wooden bowls wasn’t an uncommon one in their dining area, but hearing only Hinatas was a little off for the both of them as; if they were going to feast like pigs then they tended to do it together. Instead he ate like a “normal” person for once, taking pidgeon bites in the same way that Tsukkishina would do while playing with the grains in his bowl.

He could sense Hinata slowing down to occasionally poke the setter in an attempt to provoke a reaction from him. If it was his way of expressing concern then riling him up wasn’t exactly the best plan in mind, but Kageyama made no hesitation when it came to sharply elbowing the gingers ribs.

When the meal was over the carrot top shuffled a little closer to him.. so close that he could smell the rice and beef that stained his cheeks but these boundaries were only broken to whisper a couple of words on his part. “The offers up if you need it. We don’t want our king all grumpy on court or anything” he had said, trying to lighten the offer with a joke that included a nickname that could get him shoved off his seat for daring to utter it.

The gods seemed to have been on his side that day as Kageyama failed to punch or otherwise beat up his ace. Instead he simply organised his cutlery before getting up and departing from the dining table, only shaking his head and firmly uttering four words.

“I. Don’t. Need. One.”

—————————-

The third straw was the grain of rice that happened to tip the whole bowl. It was another sleepless night on the setters part as he proceeded into the bathrooms for a splash of cold water, and on the way back he was able to catch the carrot top that’s sleeping tendencies were just about as bad as his.

“Oi Kageyama, what are you doing still up? You need a hug? I’ve been offering all day”

His eyelids were so droopy that they felt weighted by only the heaviest of anvils, now was not the greatest time time for him to be in control of impulses driven by annoyance.

And so he didn’t.

With one quick movement he took the others shoulders in his own arms and he tightly squeezed his friend to see what the big deal was all about. People group hugged all the time, it was something that he saw between his enemies and own team mates but that didn’t mean that he was ever a part of it all.

He would admit that it was a pleasant feeling but he sure felt like a snake wrapping its body around prey. The hug didn’t really feel.. natural. Well, it couldn’t do due to the fact that Hinatas arms were practically glued to his body. A part of Kageyama wondered if he had been squeezing him too hard but so far he had heard no cracking and hence that was probably a good sign.

Overall he would rate the experience of hugging as a.. four out of ten? It was a little odd to say the least and if he wanted warmth he would just put an extra layer on.

“You know you really suck at hugs.” said the ace when he was set down, rubbing his arm as he could still feel the weight of his setter on him. He didn’t leave room for Kageyama to defend himself as he put up a finger to let himself finish speaking, “But that’s fine, let the _profesional_ show you how it’s done”

Of course he had made this whole thing into a competition. He didn’t doubt Hinata received more hugs than he did, he was a small and welcoming figure that radiated with energy in the same way as the sun or the stars. Still he was willing to see where his friend was planning to go with this.

Like a hoop his arms went around the waist of the setter, and with one quick squeeze the hug was over. It was like a crash of warmth that was sent through his body, the sensation wasn’t unpleasant but the feelings of bother soon returned to his features.

“Care to explain why you’ve been acting like an idiot all day?” He asked and the second it had left his lips he could almost see the cosy atmosphere beginning to chip away.

The question seemed to have mildly hurt the carrot top, causing him to frown and point at Kageyama in the same acusatory manner that he was used to. “An idiot? I’ve just been checking up on you!”

The setter blinked a couple of times, waiting for more words to follow until everything made sense but when nothing changed he simply made a “Huh?” sound in voicing his confusion.

“Well duh you were crying yesterday”

And then it hit him that he had indeed had a nightmare yesterday. The details were blurry but at the end of the day.. if he couldn’t remember the events that entailed then the ace could be making anything up. “I wasn’t.”

The response that Kageyama was expecting would’ve been verbal or something along those lines, but of course this was Hinata and in sticking his nose into the air he began to take a series of overly exaggerated breaths. Did he.. get distracted mid conversation? The nerve of him-

“K-Kageyama do you smell that?” He asked, eyes wide as he continued to circle the area in the same manner as a dog. He wasn’t going to play along with whatever was happening, the air smelt of nothing as usual besides the occasional drift of dew and so a prompt “No” escaped his lips before worry would begin to shrowd him.

“I smell lies”

Hinata may as well have asked to have been kicked as the setters foot was quick to make contact with his knee. And before they knew it, the two were at it again with their play fighting. It was only a matter of time before the two fought, to others it seemed like it was the only thing they were capable of.  
—————————  
And through a series of bickering and teamwork their first sports camp together came to an end.

But the tournament. **The tournament had just begun.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I’ve got a new posting schedule! I’ll be posting Saturdays and Wednesdays from now on(sorry about this week, yesterday was a special day). 
> 
> Posting daily for the first few chapters wasn’t the best idea.. but regardless thank you to everyone that’s read it and followed the story so far! This has gotten.. way more reads than I was expected and comments are always much appreciated.
> 
> As always, enjoy the Kagehina
> 
> ~ Crow


	9. The flight of crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great challenge can never be overcome without the presence of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the third schedule change. 
> 
> I think for now I’ll just post on weekends so I apologise for those that hoped for anything on Wednesdays. It’s a little rough right now, I’ve shared a small poem that I wrote to describe my feelings as of now but of course if that’s not your thing please feel free to skip it.
> 
> But, enough with my venting. On we go with the Kagehina, I’ve been looking forwards to posting all week! I’ll be covering season one AND two in this fan fiction so don’t worry, there’s still plenty more to come.
> 
> Part two is an important chapter and I really hope to deliver it soon

There were thoughts that would never be voiced by Kageyama on the basis that they were false. They were assumptions (or rumours as one may call them), and one that stood out to him was the passing thought that maybe his ace couldn’t feel fear. Of course the Kageyama in present day would heavily disagree with that, but the version of him that had stood there and faced off against the Ace for the first time had every right to think what he did.

This illusion took only a couple of days to break until Kageyama noticed that Hinata carried more nerves in his small body than the entire team of Karasuno. And yes, that included Asahi.

With that time and those hours spent together he realised just why his friend became a fumbling mess whenever greeted by their new opponents. It was the fact that he hated to lose. Enough so that whenever they were warming up his legs shook like the unstable body of a boat amongst waves. Sometimes he would trip and fall, other times he would use the setter as his personal walking tick. And as crazy as it all sounded.. Kageyama truly believed that his friend was addicted to the feeling of victory. It was a pitiful sight really, one that he saw often at practice matches and the worst of it tended to be during the real things. But at the same time.. he had never met someone that’s passion had burned as bright or brighter than his own. And through the big and birdlike eyes of the small ace he saw a piece of himself that he had always wanted to express. Which is why he was proud to watch his friend loosen up throughout their battle of the inter high preliminaries, and together they climbed the ranks using the iron walls of dateko and the hopes of other teams that they had beaten as their stepping stones on the way to national.

However there was something that set them back.. a genius setter known to them as Toru Oikawa and the team of Aoba Jōsai that eventually sent them tumbling down ..

... across those steps that they had carved for themselves and eventually they found themselves seated in thrones fit for losers.  
——————————

Hinata wasn’t keen on eating, in fact his heart hurt so much that he knew shoving a bandage over his chest and telling himself that everything would be alright wouldn’t be enough this time. The others around him begin to eat but with shaky hands he was barely able to grip the chopsticks.. in fact the only things that had motivated him to place the rice to his lips was the fact that if he didn’t eat Kageyama the youngest could not.

As all tears do, they began with the feeling of frustration that bubbled and burned behind his tiny chest. With little fingers wrapped around the wood of his chopsticks he recalled the match through a series of jumps and closed eyes. His goal when he had first join Karasuno was to simply see over the net...

... so why now does he close his eyes and let Kageyama do all of the work?

There was an unpleasant feeling, one that twisted in his gut like a knife and the thought that hurt him most was the fact that maybe if he were just a little bit better they’d have won. Just a little better. A level of skill that would grace the tips of his fingers but never be secure enough for Hinata to claim as his own.

With the quiver of his lips he realised that he could no longer be strong. Perhaps because he never was to begin with.

A muffled sob could be heard through his attempts to quiten himself via a mouthful of food, and through the tears and the hardships that shook his body he continued eating as though it was his last meal. Following his lead came strangled sobs of the others, and as no words could properly express their sorrow they simply stayed quiet.

Instead a simple message passed through the thoughts of the boys that sat together. It was the fact that no matter what they were all in this together. Because while they weren’t related by blood.. they were family... and they would stay with eachother through thick and thin as long as there was a sport named volleyball to keep them all together.

...

They left that restaurant a little drained, but a loss like that wasn’t quite enough to settle down their fighting spirit. At the end of the day there was still a mild spring in Hinata’s steps as they walked through the night together, but even someone like Kageyama couldn't notice the air of sadness that radiated from his friend. He was ready to depart ways and leave when he felt a gentle tug at his sleeve and raised a brow to question the ace besides him.

“I don’t really wanna be alone right now since I’d just.. do something dumb like overthink things,” Hinata had blandly stared, unsure how he would achieve this but hoping that his friend could stay for just a little chat.

Kageyama looked conflicted for a variety of reasons. Mainly because he wasn’t used to spending time with friends outside of school hours for non volleyball reasons. In fact the last time he did so had been...

... never. He had never taken a friend home and seeing as that was his only solution he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to. Hinata would surely be fawned over by his parents like an animal in the zoo, he didn’t LIKE the ace but at the least he didn’t think that anyone should he put through something as embarrassing as that. There was also the fact that he enjoyed what he referred to as “me time”.

  
Though of course me time after matches such as this involved crying and mild cursing so he wouldn’t exactly be winning it he ditched Hinata to return to a hole of self pity. That thought was it took before “you can stay at mine” left his lips and before long the red head had successfully infiltrated his house.

Dam it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a Rose in my chest,  
> Where the colour red is true,  
> It has petals, and passion, and a pretty pulse too,  
> In the place of roots there are nerves,  
> In the place of a bush there is bone,  
> And in the place of my heart there is nothing,  
> Nothing besides you 
> 
> There’s a Rose in my chest,  
> Where the thorns have turned blue,  
> There are spikes, and edges, and a repulsive residue,  
> In the place of prickles there are brittles,  
> In the place of vine there is spine,  
> And in the place of its heart there is nothing,  
> Not even you.


	10. A guest/ace/dumbass/... friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata infiltrates the Kageyama household.
> 
> Hinata: 1  
> Kageyama: 0

There was one thought that crossed through Hinatas mind before he entered through that door. And, being the simple minded person that he was, he was only capable of focusing on that one thought as he abruptly halted before the door. The sudden action caused a light bump from behind that prompted an “oof” from the two boys, but regardless of another snarl that crossed his setters face Hinata went on to voice his concerns.

“I don’t wanna look like a loser in front of your parents. I don’t look like I’ve just cried or anything, right?” He asked, and while he wasn’t afraid of wearing his emotions on his sleeves in the way that he did the need to be “cool” was there as per usual.

Kageyama couldnt exactly see well in this light, but as there was a lamp post a couple inches away he was able to see his aces face in enough detail to nod his head and confirm that the traces of red had long vanished, “You’d look like a loser regardless of whether or not you cried. But to answer your question, no. How about me?”

“Who are you calling me a loser? You’re the biggest loser I’ve ever known!”

“That’s only because you’re small”

Like always “that look” crossed Hinatas features as his lips turned downward into a scowl, but no more words of the sort could leave either his or Kageyamas mouth as a mother soon appeared at the door under the impression that her son had forgotten his keys. Which he had not done, in fact the things were jingling in his pockets as he could hear the two talking in the background.

“Tobio, is this the one that hit your ball?” She smiled, not thinking much of the words at the time of speaking them in the same way as a certain someone that she raised. It promoted not only a choked sound from the lips of her son but a much more amused one from the ginger who shuffled closer and cupped a hand to his friends ear, “Does she mean balls or do I know something that I’m really not supposed to?”

He couldnt hit Hinata in the presence of his mother, but he sure could gently pinch at his sides which served as a warning for the.. rather odd suggestion, “Volleyballs. My singular volleyball pass you idiot” he hissed beneath his breath, turning back to face his mother and faking a smile as he nodded his head. “Yea, this is my friend Hinata. He’s on the team with me”

“Nice,” came the voice of Hinata with a shit eating grin plastered over his features.

“What.”

“You called me your friend”

A sentence like that was so sweet that the setter thought he would get a cavity. He hit his friend on the back of his head which allowed him room to grasp at his jacket and begin pulling him away from his mother and up the stairs. “Night mum. I’ll tell you about the match when this as- person is gone”

He had left to avoid anymore interactions between the ace and his mum but that didn’t stop him from missing the look that crossed her face. She looked as though he had brought home diamonds instead of.. that thing and a look of hope flickered in her eyes as she seemed to wonder if her boy really wasn’t doing too bad at his new school.

——————-

They had watched a movie to pass time, mainly due to the fact that Kageyama had implied that they’d sleep at the hour of nine. Now nine wasn’t exactly an unreasonable time to sleep.. however it was not only the weekend but Kageyama had a friend round which he assumed would push back the time in which he slept. Not that he knew any of this from experience, but while he was socially inept he did indeed hang around with people that had closer relationships that he did and just generally knew what was going on.

It didn’t last long.. but it wasn’t as though Kageyama was paying attention regardless. He was too busy paying attention to the idiot that was sobbing over...

Hold on he had put on a Disney movie got the two of them and it certainly wasn’t one of the well known sob stories.

Herculeses, it was Hercules. Hinata was sobbing over Hercules.

Kageyama didn’t even know that was possible. Not that he would question it, he had long stopped questioning the actions or words of the ace. He simply threw a box of tissues at his friend and told him to shut up as he couldn’t hear the movie.

Nothing says “I care about you” more than a good insult or two after all. Honestly Kageyama was deserving of his own personal translator.. but never mind that he was busy considering other things as the credits began to roll across the screen.

“Oi, Hinata. Dumbass” he called, adding the last part on accident as it seemed to roll off his tounge as part of an automated response. Perhaps it was the same whenever Tsukkishina told his best friend to shut up, regardless he didn’t really mean it and the annoyed expression on Hinatas face wasn’t helping at all with that feeling. Rightly so he supposed.

“My names Shoyo. Not dunbass. You got that? I’m Hinata Shoyo not Hinata Dumbass!”

The thought of his first name being dunbass was.. fitting, and it was enough to prompt a light chuckle that his friend took as yet another jab. It was odd how sensative his friend was at his words.. but then again insulting his only friend with every sentence that he spoke couldn’t be a good nor healthy habit of his own, “Whatever, that wasn’t the point I was trying to make. Look I’m trying to have a normal conversation with you, you du- durian”

Well. He had successfully not likened Hinata to a moron but comparing him to the stinkiest fruit in the world wasn’t exactly a start.

“Durian? Agh, never mind that! If you want to have a proper conversation with me then just have one!”

“That’s not how having terrible communication skills works, Hinata”

“Then just ask questions! I’ll carry the conversation!”

Hold on.. why did this conversation feel like a mission? No it was.. it was just talking without arguing it shouldn’t exactly be rocket science.

“Well then, can you take off that stupid thing?”

For the first time in their bedroom their was silence which Kageyama could only assume was fuelled by a deep confusion. He hadn’t intended to make things awkward but there were certain things that he wanted to clear up and being put on the spot like that hadn’t helped him in any way. “For science.” Was all that he could say to justify his curiosity, but to his surprise the ginger quietly unravelled the red thing and laid it besides his legs in a line.

... huh, so it really was a

“Its a fake. But why’d you want it off anyway, it’s not like it’s hurting you...”

The words “because I think you might be my soulmate” were the LAST things that would ever leave his lips but that didn’t stop them from being the first thing thag crossed his mind. Instead he wracked his brain for something plausible that he could use as an excuse and in worst case scenario maybe it would make him angry enough to forget the event.

“I heard that people with small pinkies... are really stupid”

Hinata simply stuck out his toungue as he reached for the colours of red and readjusted them to his pinkie, “Yea? Well your pinkies double the size of mine but your brain sure isn’t!”

He let out a laugh, a low one like earlier and was surprised at how easily his friend had brought the lie, “no. You’re definitely the bigger idiot. Anyway I’m going to bed, I’ll grab you the sleeping bag”

Normal guests would nod their head and say something along the lines of “yes Kageyama, goodnight”

Well.. that was what he assumed anyway? Perhaps they’d speak less formally but regardless they tended to have the courtesy to take the floor as it wasn’t their bed to sleep in.. right?

Not Hinata. No he went straight got that bed, diving in a way that could’ve outshone their teams libero and rolling into the corner of KAGEYAMAS bed to make removing him a whole lot harder.

“Hinata I’ll tell you this one. Get out. That is my bed”

There was no “yes Kageyama, I’ll leave instead it was the faking of snores and of course the sound of his friend ruffling his bedsheets in an attempt to collect warmth. Honestly the.. the nerve of him?

“I’m the beds owner therefor that’s where I’ll be sleeping tonight. Get. Out” he spoke through gritted teeth while fighting with his friend for the blanket. At this stage it was like separating larvae from a cocoon and the battle we’d far from won.

“Why are you it’s owner? It’s not your pet it’s just an object!”

“If it’s just an object then so is the floor which you’re LUCKY to sleep on”

“Never, I’ll never surrender!”

“Im going to get into my own bed. And when my bed hits the pillow that’s your signal to get OUT”

The two ended up compromising and sleeping top to toe to the setters dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’ve been writing a light chatfic on the side(completely irrelevant to this story) so you’ll be seeing me again in a couple of hours.
> 
> Thank you again for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter


End file.
